


Promise? Promise.

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico accidentally says Jason's name in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise? Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a future AU in which Nico and Pollux's relationship is established, it's been a series of years after the war with Gaea, Jason is dead, and Nico is out and comfortable with his sexuality.

They're almost ten minutes into it when it all goes sour.

Pollux has his head buried in the crook of Nico's shoulder as he bucks his hips forward. The position of his body is a little weird for what they're doing, but it's the only way he could thrust in order to hit Nico's sweet spot and thus the only way Pollux is going to stay inside of his boyfriend. Nico doesn't like anal sex – they've done it enough times to establish that – but Nico always tries again, half expecting some kind of miracle to happen where he'll abruptly find it amazing like the bottoms in the Corbin Fisher DVDs Pollux has beneath his TV. It never happens, but Pollux always makes up for it by blowing him, tongue wild and lips swollen from kissing.

Nico still doesn't like bottoming, but Pollux going over his prostate makes it tolerable and he's breathing through his nose a little heavier than usual, gripping Pollux's arms as the son of Dionysus thrusts a little harder.

“ _What do you need me to do?_ ” Pollux whispers hotly in his ear.

Nico lets out a soft laugh and smacks the older boy's shoulder. “Speak English, please.”

Pollux laughs too, not realizing he'd switched; it's been happening a lot lately when he gets close to coming. He repeats himself in English.

Nico licks his lips, shifting a little. “Maybe... Maybe go a little harder?”

“You sure?”

“No,” Nico admits, laughing at himself. “But it can't make things any more uncomfortable, right?”

“Alright. Just... relax?”

“I've been relaxed,” Nico says. They adjust again, Pollux giving the son of Hades' cock a few pulls to make him shiver.

Surprisingly enough, when Pollux thrusts faster things start to feel a little better. It's still not great, but when Nico spreads his legs wider and reaches down to pump himself, it's a good enough feeling that he could come from it. He closes his eyes, panting as Pollux bucks his hips forward. The bed starts to creak with the force of it and Nico actually starts to moan a little, peaking up through his lashes at Pollux's face.

Pollux is concentrating, cheeks pink and eyebrows scrunched, blond curls matted to his forehead.

Nico stares at the curls, at the blond color, but he recognizes it's the the wrong thing to do only when it's too late, only when Pollux starts to go _hard_ and it starts to feel _good_ and he's _coming_ and a 'P' isn't forming on his lips, but a 'J' and someone else's name yanks its way out of his throat and _gods_ Pollux stops mid-thrust when Nico's still arching his back, when he's still dribbling over the top of his fist, when he's still shuddering.

Nico doesn't want to look. 

Nico looks. 

Fuck. 

_Fuck._

“Pollux–” 

“Jason?” Pollux asks, his face an entire canvas of emotion. But there's no anger there. Which makes Nico feel even _worse_. 

Fuck. 

Fuck fuck _fuck_. 

“Pollux–” 

“You were thinking of _Jason_?” 

“I didn't– _mean_ to, it just kind of... happens.” 

“ _Happens?_ ” Oh _crap_. “You've thought of him _before_?”

“Only a few times.” 

“ _Which_ times?” 

“I can't remember. It just kind of– it just _happens_ sometimes, Pollux, it's not intentional. You're not some replacement for him, I promise.” 

“How can it just happen?” Pollux asks. He's still inside of him, but Nico can feel that he's gone soft. “I don't look at you and think of my mom.” 

Nico winced a little, imagining the old Ukrainian woman in a certain position he never wanted to think of her in. “It's not...” He licks his lips, chews the inside of his cheek, tries to think. Pollux watches him, waiting for an answer. Finally Nico meets his eyes with a sigh. “Jason and I had a strong... connection. We'd been together for a little while before he died and he was the first real relationship I'd ever been in and the first,” his face twisted a little at the thought of Percy, “reciprocated love I'd felt. So he creeps into my thoughts sometimes when we do... stuff. Because...” He shouldn't say it. 

“Because?” 

“Because.” Nico swallows a little. “Because you kind of look like...” Pollux gets it. 

The son of Dionysus pulls out slowly, always gentle even when they fight, and sits back on his knees. There's silence between them for a long time. And then Pollux asks in a whisper, “Is that why you started dating me?” 

“No,” Nico says immediately, sitting up. He says it because it's true. He also really hopes he says this right; Nico hasn't really been so fantastic with words since Tartarus, even with Reyna, Jason, and Hazel's help. “I started dating you because... you were sweet and cute and... easy to talk to. Paul, it's just something that happens occasionally. Not every time. I swear. I'm with you for you.” 

Pollux looks at him and _gods_ , he looks like a kicked puppy. “If I gave you the option of leaving, right now, without any judgment–” 

“ _I'm not leaving_ ,” Nico says. He takes Pollux's hand, says it again a little softer, “I'm not leaving.” 

Pollux looks down at their hands, pokes his tongue against the inside of his lip. Finally, he whispers, “I need to go walk a little.” 

Nico swallows. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Pollux stands up. He pulls on a pair of jeans from the floor without any underwear and one of the pullovers Nico got him for their three-month anniversary. Nico tells him he's sorry in a quiet voice before the son of Dionysus leaves, but Pollux doesn't say anything. He just gives Nico a sad look and turns, disappearing out the door. 

Nico stares at the bedroom door for nearly four hours, immobile, waiting for Pollux to never come back. He hears the downstairs neighbor take his dog out into the street to piss. He hears someone's alarm go off for their night shift. He hears the Pakistani couple a few doors down start to fight again. Still, Nico listens, listens _listens._ It's almost midnight when he hears the front door open again. It sends a wave of relief over the son of Hades and Nico starts to get up out of the bed when the bedroom door pushes open and for a second Nico thinks _that's not Pollux_ , but then he realizes _holy gods_ it is. 

“Your hair,” is all Nico can say. 

The curls are cut within a half-inch to his scalp and the sides and back are shaved, but most surprising of all is the fact that it's dyed. 

_Dark brown_. 

Nico stares. 

Pollux looks sheepish. “You said you don't want to leave. Well, I don't either. But I don't want you to think of Jason while we're having sex. Or when I'm kissing you. I want you to see me for me. So. Maybe this'll make things a little easier.” They're quiet for a minute and then Pollux asks, voice even quieter, “Can you say something?” 

Nico chokes on a laugh and Pollux gives him an insulted look. 

" _What_?"

Nico takes in a quick gasp of air and says, “You look like your _father_.” 

The room is completely silent as Pollux gives him a look of pure horror, but that silence is quickly broken when the two boys bust out into laughter and are soon doubled over in hysterics. 

“Seriously though,” Nico says once they've calmed down. He pulls Pollux down to him onto the bed, giving him a soft kiss. “It looks good.” 

“Just don't say my dad's name while I'm fucking you, please,” Pollux says, wincing, but still all smiles. “Even if you think about him. For the sake of my own sanity.” 

Nico laughs. “I won't.” Then he grins, albeit a little wickedly. “Now if you still want to get off, because I know you didn't earlier, you should take out your _Mr. D._ ” 

Pollux groans. “We're breaking up.” 

“You're just mad because you didn't come up with it first.” 

“Case and point.” 

“Hey.” 

Pollux pulls back a little. “Yeah?” 

“I love you, you know.” He touches Pollux's dark curls when he says it. 

Pollux smiles, eyes soft. “I know. I love you too.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 


End file.
